transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spin-Out (Fanon)
:"NOT IN THE FACE, NOT IN THE FACE!" Spin-Out is possibly the biggest nerd you will ever meet. He spends most of his time doing work on the computers of the Autobot base in Detroit, which accounts for how skinny he is, along with his lack of exercise. He's also a major hypochondriac, who keeps a list of every possible disease or injury he might have at any given moment, as well as being afraid of nearly everything that isn't a Transformer. However, despite his flaws, Spin-Out can be a capable warrior. He displays the ability known as transfer interlink, which allows him to make constructs out of data. However, he's not very good at it, and the best thing he can do with it is make little disks he can throw at enemies that explode. The reason he joined Optimus Prime's space bridge repair crew is because he thought he would be relatively safe as the tech support unit. He thought wrong. Fiction At some point in his life, Spin-Out owned a pet Lipole named Splodey. Splodey died when it got spooked by a glitch mouse and exploded. Spin-Out was once a professional hacker, distributing classified military information to the general Autobot populace in order to create protests against the Elite Guard's often unethical conduct. However, he was caught and forced to attend basic programming, along with a 'Bot named Glyph who had also been recently brought online. He had an unrequited crush on Glyph, and was too shy to tell her. Eventually, he was sentoff to Autoboot camp, where he quickly became friends with the much larger Bulkhead, but the drill sergeant, Sentinel Minor took an immediate dislike to the simpering nerd and gave him his name due to his tendency to go into a panic attack, wildly spinning around like a tornado. His future friend Bumblebee decided to pick on the poor guy by gluing a few stray nuts and bolts all over his body to make him think he had Scraplets. Because he, Bulkhead and Bumblebee accidentally dropped a building on Sentinel, they were drummed out and joined Optimus Prime's space bridge repair crew. While he was working on the space bridge's computer systems, the crew found the Allspark, and the ship was attacked by Decepticons, led by Megatron himself! Of course, Spin-Out panicked, thus making him unable to attempt to bypass the energon conservation measures to activate the emergency defence system "Omega." The ship was steered into the space bridge, sending them into low orbit around a planet called Earth. After ejecting Megatron, the crew went into stasis to prepare for an emergency landing in Lake Erie. Unfortunately, Spin-Out's stasis pod accidentally ejected, lying undisturbed for months in a Detroit park in critical condition. Eventually, an Allspark fragment hit the stasis pod. Spin-Out's stasis pod activated, scanned a nearby police communications van, and, with a nasty case of amnesia, wandered around, knowing nothing but his name. When he found the other members of the crew, he got a room in the abandoned car factory. The room he chose was the room that once contained all of the controls for the robots. He naturally converted it into a computer room, and started writing a log about his experiences on Earth. He is slowly remembering everything about his past as his teammates reveal it to him, although he still believes that he was created on Earth. Spin-Out was one of the first to see a new device called the Matter Upload-Conversion Unification System. He was forced to test it out by venturing into the digital world to battle a virus concocted by a crazed programmer named Terry Trojan. Spin-Out was almost deleted by the virus, but delivered the antivirus to the server, destroying the virus for good and ruining Mr. Trojan's plans for world chaos. Toys Classics Spin-Out (Deluxe, 200?) :Spin-Out is a lucky draw toy that you've never even heard of. Spin-Out converts from a blue circuitry-decoed communications van into a very skinny robot mode. His gimmickry is seen in his right hand, which converts from his vehicle mode's satellite dish, which has rings of translucent plastic in it so it can appear to be shooting energy waves when he converts it into it's dish mode while in robot mode and the antenna collapses into his palm. He also comes with three disks representing his transfer interlink ability he can hold in his larger hand. Trivia *Spin-Out has INCREDIBLY bad luck. Category: Autobots Category: Males Category:Characters